Sight and Touch
by Zaryin
Summary: Takes place after Allen's left eye is injured. Without the use of his left eye, Allen feels insecure. Lavi comes to comfort him. Laven
1. Blindness and Fear

**My first D. Gray-Man Fic! I Hope you enjoy it! If you don't like Laven, don't read this!**

Allen was currently staying in a small inn, recovering after the injury his left eye sustained, amongst other non-fatal wounds. After receiving treatment, Bookman informed the boy that his eye would be usable again, but it would take time to heal. And until then, he would have to abstain from using it, no matter what. If he did, his eye might never recover.

'God, it hurts so much', thought Allen as he stood on the small balcony overlooking the busy street below. He placed a hand over his injured, cursed eye, his elbows leaning on the railing.

"Heh..." the boy smirked to himself. He never really thought he would ever miss having that curse, but now... "I've never felt so..."

"'Felt so' what?"

Allen jumped, not having noticed a certain red-head had walked out onto the balcony next door.

"Lavi..!" the younger boy breathed, his hand clutching his chest, trying to steady his heart beat. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Ah, gomenasai!", he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned towards Allen, crossing his arms and resting his head against the wall, smiling, "So, was that old panda's treatment that bad? You look terrible!"

Allen frowned, "Thanks." ,he said sarcastically, turning away from his companion.

"Oh, come on Allen, I was just joking around with you!" ,He said apologetically. "Are you mad..?" ,he questioned, leaning over the railing.

"No." ,muttered the white haired teen, as he sulked on his balcony.

Lavi smirked knowingly, "uh huh...".

"I'm not!" ,Allen insisted, sending a glare towards the red-head. He then proceeded to pout as he leaned over the railing.

"Allen..."

"..."

"Allen-"

"...Shut up..."

"But, Allen..!" ,Lavi whined impatiently.

"What?!" ,Allen shouted, giving up on ignoring him.

"You're pretty." ,Lavi stated pointedly.

Allen staggered, quite taken aback by what was just said, "E-excuse me?!"

"I said you're pretty," ,he repeated with a bright smile plastered on his face, "so you don't have to worry!". Lavi winked at him playfully.

The smaller boy's face flushed. "I wasn't worried!" ,he protested, obviously flustered.

"Alright, alright! Don't get so riled up Allen!" ,He laughed, trying to calm the younger teen. "But anyways," ,Lavi gave Allen a more serious look, "you can talked to me if you have a problem...About anything."

"..."

Allen grew silent at the change of topic, his body language, tense.

"Come on, what's on your mind..?" ,he coaxed, looking at his friend with worry.

"It's just...", the young exorcist started weakly, "without the use of my left eye... I feel like I can't trust anybody." He motioned towards the people below, "Any of them could be an akuma, and I have no way of knowing!" Allen stared off somberly, his fists clenched to his side, "Anyone could be the enemy... I feel blind..."

"Then what about me?" Lavi questioned. "Do you not trust me either?", his emerald eye watching him intently.

Lavi's words took the boy by surprise, and he stumbled to make a reply. "Wha..? N-no! I trust you completely! It's jus-"

"And why is that?" He interrupted, "How can you know it's me for sure when you cannot 'see'?" he inquired, reaching over the rail, lightly running his fingers over Allen's bandaged eye.

The younger boy felt color seep onto his cheeks, "I just know, I..." he closed his eye and placed his hand on the taller teens chest, "I can feel it..." Allen then looked up, his silver eye reflecting Lavi's emerald one. "And not to mention, I don't think anyone could ever impersonate you." ,he laughed.

"True, I am pretty original." Lavi agreed, as a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, original." ,snickered Allen.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Do you think I should continue, or no? Please review! Thanks mucho! :)**


	2. Enemies Everywhere

***Disclaimer here!***

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

After their chat on the balcony, Lavi felt that Allen needed a distraction, so he decided to invite him out. "Allen, I've got a really great idea! Just follow me!" ,he exclaimed as he left the balcony, heading towards his door.

"But Lavi, where are we going..?" , the younger teen asked in confusion, opening his front door to see Lavi waiting impatiently.

Lavi gave him a sly smile, "That's a secret..." ,he hummed, grabbing Allen by the hand and dragging him down the hallway. "It's gonna be great!" Lavi sang, barely able to contain his excitement.

"I wonder about that..." he muttered, looking more than a little bit worried. What could Lavi's 'great' plan be..?

The red-head turn his face towards Allen a bit and gave him a sulky look. "Just trust me, will ya'? You'll like it!" ,pulling him out of the inn and into the busy street.

"Ok..." the smaller boy replied weakly, obviously not put at ease by the taller teen's words. "If you say so..."

"You just wait and see.." Lavi said with determination, as he lead Allen further down the street, quickly weaving through the crowds of market-goers and vendors.

As they walked further into the bustling market, Allen bumped into a man who he swore gave him a strange look. Then he froze, remembering, 'anyone here could be an akuma..'. He looked around, feeling like he was being watched. Cold fear started to set in... Just as he thought he was going to lose himself to the fear in his mind, he suddenly felt someone pull hard on his arm.

"Allen? You ok..?" , Lavi squeezed the snowy haired boy's hand gently. Allen gave no reply, "What's wrong..?" ,he asked softly, searching his face for an answer. He could see the fear on his companions face, and he remembered their talk back at the inn. He gave Allen's hand another squeeze, "I'm here Allen, I promise it'll be alright." ,he whispered, placing a hand on Allen's cheek and smiling warmly at him.

Allen slowly peered up towards Lavi, gazing at him for a moment before speaking. "How... How can you do this? Go on every day without knowing if the ones around you are human or not..?"

"Well, I just think that all humans are akuma. I trust no one." Lavi said with a sad smile. "Don't get me wrong, it really bugs me! But it's the way most of us exorcists survive."

Allen shook his head, grasping Lavi's coat, "But only a small portion of humans are actually akuma! You can't just kill people because you're afraid that they might be an akuma!".

Lavi place a hand on Allen's shoulder and smiled, "You're right! That's exactly why we wear these coats! They make us a target, so the akuma will find us. This coat makes it so I can suspect anyone who approaches me."

'That all makes sense...' thought Allen as he took in what his friend had just told him. "Now I feel like I've been a poor excuse of an exorcist..." he said dejectedly.

"Allen, y-" Started Lavi, but was interrupted by a bouquet of flowers. He looked over them to see a small girl.

"Did you wanna buy some of my amazing flowers? If you gave them to your girlfriend here, I'm sure she would be really happy!" The small girl smiled innocently.

Lavi just stood there shaking, trying to stifle his laughter as Allen stammered, "g-girlfriend?! Who, me?!" He stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Yep!" The flower girl smiled, "was I wrong?" She asked, looking back and forth between Allen and Lavi with confusion.

"Yes! I'm a b-!" Allen was quickly silenced be Lavi, who grabbed Allen from behind and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah, she's with me! 'She' is just a little shy. I'll buy her some flowers!" Lavi beamed as he pulled Allen closer, causing the smaller teen blush deeply and struggle to get away.

Allen was finally able to free himself from Lavi's grasp, and spun around towards the red-head, glaring daggers at him. "Lavi...I can't believe you!" He yelled loudly.

"Oh, come on Allen! Forgive me..?" He smiled seductively, handing him the bouquet. "I'll even take you out to dinner! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take you on a proper date every now and then?" He said playfully.

A now fuming Allen was about to kill his 'boyfriend' when there was suddenly a gun in his face. He turned to see the little flower girl was now an akuma.

"I'm glad you liked the flowers..." the akuma chuckled. "Now die, exorcist!"

**Thanks for reading! If you leave me a review I would be super happy!**


End file.
